A typical pixel based display includes numerous source drivers (also referred to as a column driver) that each of source drivers drives display data onto a specified column of a pixel array. A timing controller uses a timing controller-source driver interface to supply display and control data to the source drivers. Conventional timing controller-source driver interface, however, is not optimized to capture and process data from widely adopted multi-function pixel di splay panels.